Michelangelo Drabbles
by mel.wolfgirl
Summary: "There's more to life than letting it pass you by…besides, Michelangelo's never listened to Raphael anyways." Series of Michelangelo drabbles, mostly Michelangelo/OC


Pairing: Michelangelo/ OC

Rating: T

Alphabet Drabbles

* * *

**Age**

Liz is several years older than him, even though that age has yet to show on her smooth features; as Michelangelo holds the sleeping woman in his arms, her body curled trustingly into his own, Michelangelo watches the darkness through the window, feeling far older than his years.

**Blind**

Raphael always says that Michelangelo is blind in his affection for the blonde woman, that he refuses to see her faults and imperfections; it isn't that Michelangelo doesn't see her imperfections, but instead that he sees her blindness to his own, and that makes him willing to overlook just about anything.

**Courtesy**

He likes to hold open the van door for her, but Michelangelo likes it even more when Liz stretches across the center console and opens his door for him too; it is this mutual courtesy that always makes him run further than he'd planned before doubling back to her apartment, just to be sure he isn't followed, and for her to never push him about being late for their dates.

**Danger**

Michelangelo's life is dangerous, but fun-loving goofball or not, he is just as well-trained and capable as any of his brothers; Liz winks at him suggestively and as she saunters back into her bedroom, wearing nothing but one of his old hoodies, the turtle on her heels is convinced that she's going to be the death of him.

**Eloquent**

Usually Michelangelo's ability to communicate never fails him, but nearly a year into their relationship, and he still has the words stuck on his tongue; as Michelangelo watches her wordlessly, eyes drinking her every movement in, the turtle thinks that he might never figure out a way to tell her how he feels.

**Faith**

It isn't that Michelangelo thinks he's unworthy of being loved, far from it; but it isn't until he finally finds that love that the turtle realizes he doesn't have faith that someone like him will get to keep someone like her.

**Grace**

The difference between Michelangelo and Leonardo is that the eldest turtle has to work twice as hard to achieve the easy gracefulness Michelangelo has when performing his kata forms; it is especially gratifying for Leonardo when Liz watches their practices and it's all his brother can do to not stumble and end up on his shell in front of her.

**Happiness**

He's always been a dreamer, and the bigger—the flashier, the more _exciting_—is always better; the happiest Michelangelo is these days is when he's stretched out on the carpet in front of the Lair's television, a blonde with a game controller on his one side and a bag of corn chips on his other.

**Ice**

Diving into the Hudson River in midwinter is stupid, he'll have less than a few minutes before the freezing water kills him, but it will kill his injured brother faster; Michelangelo will spend a month arguing with her about how dangerous it was to follow them into a fight, but in this moment, when Liz's hands help pull both himself and Raphael out of the water, all he feels is relief.

**Jabberwocky**

Every third Tuesday is Jabberwocky Day, a day in which Michelangelo and Liz aggravate his family endlessly in their attempts to communicate through gibberish with each other; when Liz squawks like a duck to ask for a slice of pizza—she ran out of made up words an hour ago—and Michelangelo promptly hands her a slice because he knows duck noises mean hunger, Donatello tells them they are both insane…and completely meant for each other.

**Killer**

She's got killer legs and nice breasts, both of which distract him constantly; Michelangelo doesn't mind when someone else gets distracted too, but he enjoys it immensely when Liz tells Casey that she's "wearing this dress for Mike" and to "keep on walking, buddy."

**Linger**

They run into his ex-girlfriend Kate at one of April's parties, because apparently Raphael has invited her in the hopes to see a "chick fight over Mikey"; Liz tries to laugh it off because Michelangelo and Kate broke up a long time ago, but the old interest still lingers in Kate's eyes and a new hurt lingers in Liz's, and even Michelangelo doesn't find it very funny.

**Missing**

It's not necessarily unexpected when Liz pulls away so much as it is unexplained…Michelangelo can guess why she's avoiding him but he doesn't know for sure; after two weeks of wondering if his heart is actually going to rip out of his throat and end up next to his feet, Liz calls him crying and says that too much of her is missing without him.

**Note**

Sensei wants to speak with him, and in between the lightly teasing conversation and their soft laughter, Michelangelo loses track of time; Liz leaves a note on his pillow saying that Leonardo is taking her home, and it occurs to Michelangelo as he trails after them that even though he trusts his brother with his life, he'd rather not trust anyone else with hers.

**Ocean**

He's sent away for training the way Leonardo was, and even though Michelangelo comes home exactly when expected, it's still months before he gets to see her again; it's a more mature turtle that returns—he's learned more in his time across the ocean than just how to survive—but his overly exuberant reaction at seeing her with a bag of homemade peanut butter cookies and a "welcome home" sign makes that maturity temporarily slip away.

**Price**

For a light-hearted turtle that only wants to have fun, the price of their relationship is heavy for him…every time he taps on her window, he can't be certain that this isn't the night he'll lead his enemies to her, and Michelangelo knows he'll never forgive himself if he gets her killed; for a lonely woman who never really knew this depth of love before, the price of their relationship is lighter than the wind—yes there are risks in being with Michelangelo, but he's _always_ been worth it—and she unlocks her window for the turtle trustingly.

**Quiet**

He's a loud, boisterous person, but when they are entangled together, her palms rubbing circles over his plastron and his fingers stroking bared skin, Michelangelo is quiet; he'd much rather hear her noises than his own.

**Reason**

They are all made of the same stuff, and each turtle has shades of the same colors that make up the others; Donatello might be the smart one, Raphael might be the hotheaded one, and Leonardo the one that knows when to act, but when Michelangelo's sharp mind figures out that the Foot is targeting Liz to get to them, all reason and calmness goes out the window and there's nothing he can do but fight for what he loves.

**Soft**

Her voice is soft as she whispers that she's okay, that everyone's safe now, and that they won; his muscles are bunched as he grips his bloodied nunchakus in tightly squeezed fists, and Michelangelo thinks that this kind of life is _far_ from okay.

**Thunder**

It rains for nearly a week, the sky above the city darkened with storm clouds and the windows shaking from crashing thunder peals; having almost lost her, Michelangelo's shoulders are burdened beneath a second, harsher storm, but he rains gentle kisses across his lover's skin as she crashes beneath his attentions, and they weather both storms together.

**Underwire**

Liz keeps telling him that she'll invent a more turtle-friendly bra clasp, but Michelangelo thinks she's just saying that to make him feel better as he fumbles with it once again; it seems like a good idea to take care of the problem with a quick flick of a shuriken, but she's less than amused that her best underwire bra is now in two pieces on the floor.

**Vicious**

The only time he's vicious and goes for blood is when someone's beating him at Mario Kart…or when his girlfriend walks into the room with a tear-streaked face.

**Winter**

Wintertime has always been Michelangelo's favorite time to go to the farmhouse, because the blanket of snow across the surrounding tree limbs is even prettier than across rooftops; wintertime is always Liz's favorite time to go to the farmhouse too, because a warm fireplace, a cup of cocoa, and a happy Michelangelo is always a superb combination.

**X**

Ten times in a row they celebrate the anniversary of the day they decided to be together—a day of flowers and cookies and two halves of one soul finally finding each other; far more than ten times Michelangelo places a red rose and a peanut butter cookie against a square piece of polished stone, and he doesn't cry even when he wants to…there is bittersweet serenity in knowing he's one year closer to the moment he won't ever have to turn back around and walk away.

**Young**

When he was young, Michelangelo dreamed of super heroes and beautiful heroines and saving the day; he's old now—no super heroes here anymore—and he's not always sure what's real and what's just a dream, but as he watches his and Liz's daughter holding a child of her own, Michelangelo smiles at the heroine kneeling at his side—Liz looks just as young and beautiful as the day they had first met—and gladly he lets her take him by the hand and fly him away.

**Zero**

"Mikey, you got zero chance with this girl," Raphael keeps telling Michelangelo with a shake of his head, "It's not worth it,"; the orange-masked turtle still heads out the door—she invited him to watch movies and he's _going_—because there's more to life than letting it pass you by…besides, Michelangelo's never listened to Raphael anyways.


End file.
